I know something about love
by Ariadna
Summary: Capítulo 10, Mimi POV. Ken y Hikari parecen envueltos en una conversación importante... Y Mimi, por supuesto, aprovecha la oportunidad de escuchar tras la puerta...
1. Prólogo

****

I know something about love… 

Por: Ariadna.

El lugar era extremadamente tranquilo, no había civilización en varios kilómetros a la redonda, y el paisaje era hermoso. Catorce chicos acababan de llegar a una cabaña perdida en las montañas pensando en disfrutar de sus merecidas vacaciones…

Dos años y medio han pasado desde la última aventura en el Mundo Digital…

-¡¡ah, el aire limpio!!– exclamó Mimi respirando profundo, y levantando los brazos para sentir mejor la brisa que hacía volar sus cabellos. - ¡Cuánto lo echaba de menos!

-¡y la vista es asombrosa! – agregó Hikari, que estaba a su lado. – wow, no puedo creer que estemos aquí arriba…

-cierto, la gente del pueblo de allá abajo se ve tan pequeñita… - comentó Daisuke, riendo. - ¡esto será genial! ¡Tendremos una casa para nosotros solos!

-hay que agradecerle a Ken por el gesto. – Sora recordó, mirando la cabaña en la que iban a vivir por las siguientes dos semanas. Se giró al muchacho. – tu familia fue muy generosa en prestarnos la casa, Ken.

El chico se sonrojó cuando, por el comentario, todos los ojos se posaron en él.

-eh… no fue nada…

Taichi seguía mirando el paisaje.

-vaya… estar lejos de civilización por dos semanas, hace mucho que no hacíamos… ¿cómo sobreviviremos sin electricidad?

-no es para tanto, Taichi… - acotó Yamato. – solo necesitamos la comida suficiente y… eh… - se volvió hacia Ken con un gesto nervioso. – oye, ¿tu casa tiene baño?

-si… puede que hasta tan alto no llegue la luz eléctrica, pero mi papá arregló la cañería para tirar los… desperdicios… en un río cercano. También hay un lago un poco más abajo, para que podamos bañarnos, y un templo shintoísta algunos metros más arriba, ya no hay nadie ahí, pero es un lindo lugar para visitar.

Los chicos sonrieron entre ellos. No se aburrirían para nada…

Koushirou entró a la casa seguido de una curiosa Miyako para ver como era por dentro. No del todo espaciosa, pero servía a la causa, y de todas formas podían comer afuera, donde estaba instalada una gran mesa. Había dos cuartos, un baño pequeño, y la cocina estaba al lado del living, compuesto por dos sofás tamaño regular.

-todo parece bastante cómodo… - acotó la chica.

-uno de los cuartos está echo al estilo occidental y tiene una cama matrimonial, el otro cuarto es de ocho tatamis pero creo que podremos arreglarnos sólo con ese espacio, ¿no? Hay suficientes futones para todos en el armario. – explicó Ken.

-¿dónde están Iori, Takeru y Wallace? – consultó Michael cuando ya casi todos estaban dentro de la casa.

El resto del grupo se asomó hacia fuera y vio que el menor de ojos verdes parecía tratar de levantar a sus otros dos amigos, que estaban apoyados en el suelo, con cara de enfermos.

-¿qué les pasó a esos dos? – interrogó Koushirou.

-la altura los afectó. – replicó Iori. – puede que vomiten en cualquier…

PUAJ…

-… momento…

-¡QUE ASCO! – gritaron todas las chicas, negándose a ver más y volviendo a la casa.

Jou dio un respingo y se acercó a sus dos amigos enfermos, aguantándose el mal olor y el mal aspecto de lo que habían vomitado.

-creo que será mejor que tomen un poco de agua para limpiarse la garganta, y que luego se queden un rato en cama. – les recomendó. - así se sentirán mejor.

-¡na-ha! – interrumpió Taichi, negando con su cabeza. - ¡yo no duermo en el mismo cuarto que esos dos!

-Taichi, no bromees… - respondió el joven Takaishi frunciendo el ceño.

-no bromea… - Yamato emitió una mueca. – lo siento, Takeru, pero si vas a estar vomitando prefiero que… duermas en la cama matrimonial para estar más cómodo y así atenderte mejor. - el Ishida sonrió ante su lógica respuesta… a pesar de que se notó que fue invención de último minuto. - si, eso, dejemos que mi hermanito y Wallace duerman en la cama matrimonial.

Nadie se negó. 

Iori ayudó a Takeru a ponerse de pie y Wallace fue ayudado por Jou. Los otros, incluso Yamato, decidieron hacerse los desentendidos y regresaron a la casa a desempacar sus pertenencias. Takeru prefirió recostarse inmediatamente mientras el otro rubio pasó al baño primero.

-¿es que acaso tú no vives en New York, Wallace? – lo interrogó el Kido cuando el otro ya estaba refrescándose la cara en el lavamanos. – ¿cómo puede afectarte esta altura cuando sus edificios son mucho más altos y la separación del suelo mucho más brusca?

-¿quién dijo que aguantaba subirme a la parte alta de esos edificios? – el norteamericano respondió amargado. Luego se giró al retrete pensando en que podría vomitar un poco más, se sorprendió al sentir su superficie blanda. - ¿qué es esto?

-¿qué es qué? – preguntó su superior de vuelta.

-esto… - indicó la cubierta del retrete. - ¿¿almohadas?? ¿¿En el WC??

-ah, si… ¿es que acaso está fría? – Jou hablaba como si se tratara de algo muy normal. – Ken no debe haber instalado la calefacción todavía… aunque claro, no creo que funcione sin electricidad…

-¿de que rayos estás hablando? ¿Un WC con calefacción?

-si… ¿por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-no, nada… - Wallace suspiró. – es sólo… raro. Los japoneses son raros. 

-¿ya te sientes mejor?

-eso creo, - volvió a suspirar. - gracias por la ayuda.

Jou simplemente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-de nada, puede que necesites más. - lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. - recuerda que pasaremos dos semanas en este lugar…

-y con este comienzo, no sabes _cuanto_ me emociona saber que pasará después…

El chico de pelo azul sonrió, aunque notara el sarcasmo en la voz del menor. Éstas serían unas vacaciones que quedarían como un curioso recuerdo en su memoria, estaba seguro…

****

Fin del prólogo.


	2. Primera Semana, día 1

****

I know something about love… 

Por: Ariadna.

__

Primera Semana: Día 1: Daisuke.

El cuarto está oscuro. Al abrir la puerta ésta crujió… mal movimiento, no estaba seguro de querer que él se enterara de mi presencia… pero Takeru me notó, y me sonrió invitándome a pasar. Rayos, Iori lo había ayudado a llegar a la cama mientras yo estaba en otro lado, asqueado por el mal olor… ¿qué clase de amigo soy así? Y Takeru me sonríe de todos modos… 

-hey, - lo saludé débilmente.

-hola Daisuke…

A pesar de la oscuridad, podía notar su cara muy claramente… un momento, si es así… ¿él puede ver la mía también? 

Me sonrojé de inmediato. 

-¿qué pasa? – me preguntó, viendo mi reacción.

-venía a ver como estabas… lamento haberme hecho el desentendido al verte enfermo allá afuera…

-no te preocupes, no actuaste diferente al resto… 

Ouch, eso dolió… no soy diferente al resto.

-y de todas formas, - prosiguió. - estoy bien. Ya se me pasó el mareo.

-¿Sí? ¡Que bien! – me relajé y me acerqué un poco más. - ¿necesitas algo?

-no, estoy bien.

Di un paso más, no muy seguro, pero… puse mi mano en su frente, para asegurarme que no tuviera fiebre ni nada de eso. 

Él… él se ruborizó al contacto… Saqué la mano.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se ruborizó él? Él…

-si, estás muy bien, parece. Cualquier cosa y me dices, ok? estaré por ahí…

Y corrí afuera.

…

¡ARGH!

¿¿¿Qué diablos fue todo eso???

¡Era simplemente Takeru! Takeru, mi amigo, que está enfermo, y yo fui a cuidarlo… 

Una imagen mía con él en el cuarto, abrazándolo…

Se me subió el color de las mejillas…

¡PAM!

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la muralla.

-ouch…

Ok, eso no fue muy inteligente…

-Daisuke, ¿estás bien? 

Giré mi vista… 

¡PAM!

Y volví a golpearme la cabeza…

-¡Daisuke!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos tenía que ser JOU con quien me encontrara?

-no es nada… - murmuré lentamente, mirando el suelo. 

-te acabas de golpear la cabeza contra el muro, ¿¿cómo puedes estar bien??

Er… buen punto. 

-eh… estaba probando la solides de los muros, jaja. – puse una sonrisa como máscara y reí tontamente, ¡qué vergüenza! – por si hay tormenta y tú sabes…

-¿uh? – me miró sin entender por un momento… pero luego rió… ¡rió! – que gracia, Dai, jajaja…

Ok, definitivamente quiero hundir mi cabeza en la pared de nuevo, ¡ahora se ríe de mí!

-pero en serio… - me dijo, interrumpiendo mi vergüenza y sacándose una lágrima de risa del ojo. – ve con más cuidado por donde caminas, ok? - y se alejó por el pasillo.

Yo me quedé ahí, estático. Realmente, no uno de mis mejores momentos…

¿Pero porque estoy actuando así? Si voy a ser un idiota durante las dos semanas mejor le pido a Ken que me indique el camino de regreso o simplemente me encierro en alguna parte hasta que nos toque irnos. No imaginé que esto sería tan difícil…

Me moví con lentitud hasta llegar al cuarto de ocho tatamis que compartiríamos todos… por suerte Takeru dormía en la otra pieza, pero Jou…

…

oh-ho. 

No, no puede ser… ¡deja de pensar mal, Baka!

Me recosté en el suelo, tratando de no pensar… es tarde y hay olor a comida, los demás deben estar cocinando, de seguro Yamato, como siempre, y con ayuda de Iori. Es increíble pero ninguna de las chicas sabe hacer nada más que huevos revueltos en la cocina.

Tengo hambre…

La puerta se abre de repente. 

No quiero levantar la vista, no quiero meter las patas como hice hace un rato con Takeru y Jou…

-hey, Dai, ¿no vas a comer?

-¿huh? – miré hacia la entrada. – ah, hola Ken…

-¿pasa algo malo?

-no… 

-¿seguro?

Dudé. ¿Realmente quiero que Ken sepa? No porque no me acepte a mí, eso es tonto, sino que… bueno, Ken está muy feliz con Hikari, no ha pasado por nada parecido a lo mío… pero…

-¿alguna vez te enamoraste de dos personas a la vez?

Por estar mirándolo a la cara pude notar que se sonrojaba, incluso si giró su rostro hacia el otro lado… ¿por qué hizo eso? Si él está con Hikari, no tiene sentido…

-¿por qué preguntas?

-um… - volví a dudar. – no, no es nada, sólo quería saber si conocías a alguien que se haya sentido así, debe ser extraño, ne?

¡"Extraño" mi abuela! Soy un completo hipócrita…

Una vez que recuperó su color normal, volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Me intimidó.

-¿te sientes mal, Daisuke?

Pestañee, sin entender.

-¿cómo?

-si te sientes mal. – repitió Ken. - No quieres ir a comer y pareces estar pensando demasiado, no eres tú así…

Sonreí. Era bueno saber que un amigo se preocupa por mi… no es que los otros no lo hagan, pero Ken sabe cuando no quiero hablar, como ahora, y me dejará sólo, siempre y cuando le asegure que no pensaré tanto… pues ¡con gusto! Cada vez que pienso en ellos… ¡sólo me confundo más!

-te traeré algo de comida para acá, ok?

Seguí sonriendo incluso después que él se fue… podía ser que me comportara cada vez más torpemente alrededor de ellos, pero no puedo dejar que mi confusión arruine mis vacaciones, es cosa de mantener las distancias, ¿no? 

Aunque claro, ¿quién me manda a tener los mismos gustos de mi hermana? Ella que está tras Yamato y Shuu, y yo tras sus hermanos menores… ¿será coincidencia o el destino? Pero al final ella no se quedó con ninguno de los dos… 

¡argh! ¿¿No había quedado en NO pensar en ellos??

Ok, eso es, ¡me voy a dormir temprano hoy! Armo el futon y estoy listo, que Ken me vea dormido cuando regrese. Puedo no comer hoy, o mejor, dejo una nota para que Ken me la guarde y nadie se coma mi parte, y así alimentar mi hambriento estómago por la mañana…

No quiero ver a nadie por el resto del día. Sueño es todo lo que necesito… aunque en los mismos sueños llego a pensar en ellos, pero al menos los pensamientos ahí son más placenteros…

Ummm, si voy a compartir la habitación con todos los demás, mejor sería no soñar nada… no me haría ninguna gracia despertar con una erección… 

¡Ahh! ¡Tengo que dejar de pensar! ¡Dejar de pensar!

…

Maldito sueño, ¿por qué no llega ya?

__

Fin del primer Archivo.


	3. Primera Semana, día 2

****

I know something about love… 

Por: Ariadna.

__

Primera Semana: Día 2: Wallace.

No hay nada peor que despertar con nauseas. 

No, si hay algo peor… despertar con nauseas y tener a alguien sobre ti que impide moverte.

Eso es definitivamente MALO.

-GET OFF, TAKERU!!

Mi compañero de cuarto abre un poco los ojos, y nota la incómoda posición en que estamos…

-eh? ¡Perdón!

Gira rápidamente y me da el paso para correr al baño…

Dios… mencioné que ODIO las alturas??

En fin, todo sea para pasar unas vacaciones con amigos… me hubiese sentido muy extraño de dejar ir a mis digimon al Mundo Digital y quedarme solo en casa. Además, fue Koushirou quien me invitó…

Salgo después de un rato, con el estómago aún revuelto, pero creo que estoy mejorando… Takeru me queda mirando sonrojado.

Ah, se me había olvidado que los japoneses son tan irremediablemente tímidos…

-perdón. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir en esta clase de camas, menos acompañado…

-no te preocupes, - le sonreí. – al menos nadie nos vio en esa posición, si Iori o Daisuke hubieran entrado un rato atrás…

El rubor aumentó en sus mejillas.

-¿por qué dices Daisuke? Digo, a él le daría lo mismo…

Suspiro. Realmente, mis amigos japoneses son un caso. Nunca se dan cuenta de lo que hay frente a sus ojos… no puedo hacer nada por Takeru, pero al menos me gustaría que Koushirou no fuera así, me ahorraría mucho trabajo… 

-¿te sientes mejor tú? – le pregunté.

-si, estoy bien, incluso tengo hambre… ¿y tú?

-sobrevivo…

Golearon a la puerta. Jou y Yamato asomaron sus cabezas desde afuera.

-¿cómo se encuentran? – comenzó Jou.

-¡ya tengo hambre! – exclamó Takeru, mirando a su hermano.

-ok, vamos a preparar el desayuno entonces… - respondió éste, y salieron de la pieza.

-¿aún con nauseas, Wallace? – continuó Jou, que se quedo conmigo.

-sólo un poco… ya se me pasará.

-cualquier cosa y me avisas, ¿ok?

-claro…

Él se retira y quedo solo. Me mantengo en silencio…

¿Por qué rayos Jou se preocupa y Koushirou no? digo, no me molesta que Jou se preocupe… me… me gusta…

Mierda, me sonrojé… ¡odio sonrojarme!

Bueno, pero el asunto es que… yo decidí por Koushirou.

No Jou, Koushirou.

Siempre me ha atraído la gente inteligente, siempre me gustó Koushirou, desde que lo conocí… pero éramos simples amigos, él parecía demasiado distante como para darme ninguna esperanza… además, ¿qué podía saber yo del amor a los once años? No es que ahora sea tan viejo, pero… luego, hubo un tiempo en que me gustó Ken… hasta que me di cuenta que era demasiado *derecho*, y volví a Koushirou… pero nada, y después Jou… ¿quién diría que alguien como yo se volvería un enamoradizo empedernido? Al menos no parezco serlo por fuera, que si no si que me daría vergüenza… no me gusta ser así. 

Puede que sea la soledad, pero diablos, ¡esa ya no es excusa! Con Mimi, Michael y el resto de los elegidos que viven en New York me es imposible sentirme solo…

Siento que vuelven a abrir la puerta.

Espero, deseo, que sea él…

-¿Kou…? - me detengo. – ah, eres tú Michael…

-sheez, is nice to see you too…

Ignoro el comentario. 

-prometimos hablar siempre en japonés para mejorar tu acento, ¿recuerdas?

-ok, ok… - él ríe, acercándose un poco más. - ¿pero a quien esperabas? 

Evito su mirada, ¡se está divirtiendo a mi costa!

-a nadie.

-claro…

No dice nada más y se sienta en la cama.

-uh, que cama más cómoda… - comentó. – anoche fue la primera vez que dormía en futones, fue chistoso… aunque extraño, parecen sacos de dormir en vez de verdaderas camas.

Mientras hablaba me volví a recostar, del otro lado de donde estaba él.

-¿y al lado de _quién_ dormiste? – le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona. Que él haya dejado de molestarme no implica que yo sea benigno y no decida pasar un buen rato a su costa. – seguro Mimi te ofreció un lado en _su_ cama…

No alcancé a ver la almohada que me golpeó en la cara.

-ouch…

-para tu información, dormí entre Daisuke y Miyako. – respondió, con aire herido. – y Mimi no es más que una amiga ahora.

-claro, claro… eso es lo que dices, pero no lo que te gustaría, ne?

Una segunda almohada me cae encima.

-ay, ¡no es para tanto! – protesté, tirándole el objeto de vuelta. – and it's true, isn't it?

Su cara está tan roja que comienzo a creer que se le han pegado las mañas japonesas cuando se tratan estos temas… claro que no fue Mimi quien se las pegó, ¡esa chica de seguro trae sangre occidental en sus venas! Si no, no sería tan enervantemente intrusa…

-¡hola!

Y hablando del rey de roma…

Mimi entró a la habitación a paso firme, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿qué están haciendo mis estadounidenses favoritos solos en una habitación oscura? – soltó una risa, y se aceró más. – cualquiera diría que interrumpo algo…

-no digas locuras, Meems…

Ella frunce el ceño.

-argh, Wal, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?

-sorry, Meems…

Michael se ríe y Mimi nos golpea levemente a ambos en el hombro, quejándose.

-dejen de estar aquí como unos vagos, ¡vamos a desayunar!

-thanks, but no. – agité mi cabeza. – mi estómago aún está revuelto, lo que menos siento ahora es hambre…

-¡tonterías! – mi amiga nos agarró del brazo y nos sacó a ambos a la luz. – comer es lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu salud, y todos están esperando.

En las afueras de la casa ya estaban los demás. Koushirou me saludó como si nada… y volvió a su conversación con Yamato. 

Argh, supongo que todo es Yamato para él…

Giro mi vista y veo a Jou hablando con Daisuke, éste último completamente hecho tomate…

Suspiro de nuevo… no puede ser…

¿Es que jamás me llegará a gustar alguien que no esté interesando en otro?

Mimi vuelve a tirar de mí, y me obliga a sentarme mientras Taichi ayuda a Sora a servir. 

Miro mi plato.

Creo que necesito ir al baño de nuevo…

__

Fin del segundo Archivo.


	4. Primera Semana, día 3

****

I know something about love… 

Por: Ariadna.

__

Primera Semana: Día 3: Yamato.

Ummm, algo malo pasa conmigo…

Estoy tocando mi armónica.

Yo nunca toco mi armónica a no ser que tenga algún problema, y ahora justamente tengo uno.

Tuve la mala idea de venir con mis amigos a pasar las vacaciones en la punta de un cerro desconocido. 

Ok, después de tantos años, estoy acostumbrado a ellos, pero… argh, ¡si que molestan!

Daisuke ronca demasiado, Miyako sólo se queja de la falta de comodidad, Mimi de los insectos, y Wallace parece estar cada día peor con sus nauseas. Definitivamente ese chico no está bien… cualquier persona que no disfrute de mi comida no está nunca bien.

Pero mi peor problema… son tres, en realidad.

Koushirou a estado actuando extraño últimamente… me presta demasiada atención… él nunca me había prestado tanta atención. 

Ok, es cierto que tenemos una relación, er… _especial_… no novios, pero tampoco simples amigos, sin embargo… 

Taichi.

O más bien, Taichi y Sora. Siempre juntos.

La pareja perfecta… luego de Hikari y Ken, claro. 

Amigos desde siempre. Después que Sora y yo termináramos una relación que duró cinco meses, ella se refugió en sus brazos, y él la aceptó gustoso…

Y yo me refugié en Koushirou.

¿Qué está mal con esta imagen entonces?

Que yo quiero a Taichi. 

Pero Taichi tiene a Sora, y yo a Koushirou.

A veces creo que pienso demasiado, y por eso tengo tantos dolores de cabeza pensando en ellos…

Aún así…

-HEY, CUIDAAAA… AAAAHHHH!!!

-YAAAAAMAAAAA… 

PAF!!

No alcancé a darme cuenta que pasaba y Michael y Miyako me caen encima.

-¿¿qué rayos…??

El par de tontos resbaló en la parte alta del acantilado y terminaron rodando hasta donde me encontraba yo.

-¿estás bien? – le pregunta Michael a la chica.

-si, eso creo… - se acomoda sus lentes y le sonríe.

Lancé un bufido. 

-no estaría mal que se preocuparan un poco por mí, ¿saben? – exclamo, desde el suelo. – ayúdenme a ponerme de pie…

-lo sentimos. – se disculpa Miyako.

Me saco la tierra del cuerpo y asiento. 

-¿¿están bien allá abajo?? – escucho el grito de Taichi.

-si… "bien"… - murmuro por lo bajo. 

Miyako se vuelve a disculpar, pero esta vez la ignoro, me doy cuenta que algo me falta…

-¡mi armónica!

Reviso con mi vista alrededor, ¿dónde está? Debe haber salido volando, pero no tan lejos…

Comienzo a buscar. Rayos, rayos… ¡no se puede perder!

Pasan cinco largos minutos y aún no aparece… ¿es que Miyako y Michael no están buscando también? Giro hacia atrás y no los veo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Se fueron sin decir nada! Los mataré apenas encuentre mi armónica…

Escucho su sonido. Suena muy mal, pero no creo que haya mucha gente con armónicas por acá… 

Levanto mi mirada.

Taichi está frente a mí. 

La armónica en sus manos.

-¿buscabas esto?

-si, gracias. – suspiro, aliviado, cuando siento el instrumento en mis manos de nuevo. - ¿dónde se metieron ese par de tontos?

-¿te refieres a Miya y Michael? – me sonríe. – los dejé escapar de ti una vez que hallé la armónica, tú no te diste ni cuenta…

-pues no tenías porqué salvarlos, no les iba hacer nada. - digo, con voz algo herida por el comentario. Es cierto, de todas maneras, apenas encuentre a los idiotas…

-déjalos tranquilos, creo que tuvieron suficiente con esa caída. – Taichi comenta, riendo. – además, eso les pasa por ponerse tan nerviosos…

Alzo una ceja.

-¿nerviosos?

Una nueva sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Sé muy bien como diferenciar la sonrisa amable de Taichi y la burlona. Ésta es definitivamente burlona.

-los pillé besándose, y se volvieron como locos dando excusas. Lo siguiente que sé, es que resbalan y caen sobre ti, jaja.

-pues no fue tan gracioso recibirlos encima…

-supongo. – se encoge de hombros. 

Suspiro y paso mi mano derecha por mi hombro izquierdo, justo donde me había golpeado al caer. Cuando vuelvo mi atención a Taichi, él está mirando con curiosidad el bosque donde estamos…

-¿qué hacías acá solo?

Dudé mi respuesta, pero al final, simplemente dije:

-nada, pensar.

-ah… 

Silencio de nuevo. 

Me pone nervioso cuando calla de esa manera, como si va a decir más, pero espera un momento propicio.

-es malo cuando tú piensas. 

Parpadeé.

-¿qué?

-que no deberías pensar. Siempre haces alguna tontería después, como deprimirte o algo así. No me gusta.

No esperé eso venir. 

¿Qué diablos puedo decir a algo así?

Taichi no esperó una respuesta y comenzó a caminar, de regreso a la casa.

-por cierto, Koushirou está buscándote, - dice, de espaldas a mí. - no deberías preocuparlo desapareciendo así. 

Yo asiento con la cabeza, a pesar de saber que no me ve.

La confusión es mucha… yo quiero a Koushirou, pero… 

Agito mi cabeza, tratando de no pensar más.

Tal como dijo Taichi, pensar para mí nunca es bueno… 

¿Pero qué más puedo hacer entonces?

Lo ignoro, no quiero responder, no me gusta pensar en la respuesta tampoco…

Guardo la armónica en mi bolsillo y sigo a Taichi camino a la casa, con los demás.

Tal vez soportar las manías de cada uno me evitará tener que pensar demasiado…

__

Fin del tercer Archivo.


	5. Primera Semana, día 4

****

I know something about love… 

Por: Ariadna.

__

Primera Semana: Día 4: Sora.

-¡que bonito! 

Ah, el paisaje perfecto… las montañas nevadas, el bosque verde, el templo antiguo, y Ken y yo…

No, esto está mal.

Debería ser Taichi y yo, ¿no?

Pero Taichi está conversando con Hikari, así que yo estoy con Ken. 

Ken y Hikari… una linda pareja, si…

Aunque… no parecen prestarse mucha atención últimamente… ¿será por las mismas razones que Taichi y yo? 

No, no creo… todo funciona bien entre ellos… así tiene que ser…

-se mantiene muy bien para estar abandonado. – comenta Koushirou, acercándose a nosotros, junto a Yamato. - ¿pero por qué construyeron un templo aquí si el pueblo queda tan lejos? 

Los catorce estamos en la entrada del templo Shinto del que nos habló Ken el primer día. Es la primera actividad que hacemos todos juntos… se siente bien salir como una gran familia.

-antes había mejor acceso, pero hubo un terremoto hace unos años y la gente del pueblo se trasladó más abajo. – contesta Ken. – nuestra casa sufrió algunos daños menores, pero mi papá la reconstruyó en cuanto pudo, no quería perderla.

-ya lo creo, si tuviera una casa en un lugar tan hermoso como éste haría lo que fuera para cuidarla. – le dije, sonriendo.

Ken se ruborizó.

¿Por qué…?

-entonces el Shintoismo es la religión oficial de Japón, ¿no? – interrogó Michael, quien en ese momento conversaba con Mimi. 

-sí.– respondió ella. – o no. - se encogió de hombros. - no sé…

-no me lo dejas muy claro, Meems…

-Japón tiene una ley para la libertad de cultos, Michael. – le respondió Miyako, que estaba también con ellos. – hay cuatro religiones principales: el Shintoismo, el Budismo, el Islam y el Cristianismo. Por lo general un japonés puede tener dos religiones a la vez, no es que se contradigan mucho…

-¿cómo? – interrumpió Wallace. – o sea, ¿pueden ser budistas y cristianos a la vez?

-si, si se puede. – dijo Jou, ajustándose sus lentes y mirando el templo. – depende de las tradiciones familiares, más que nada. Todos en mi familia son budistas, por ejemplo.

-y nuestra familia es católica. – contó Hikari.

-la familia de mamá por ser extranjera es católica también, pero nosotros no creemos en nada de eso. – agregó Yamato, a la vez que Takeru asentía.

-yo soy budista y shintoísta, - dijo también Iori. - como la mayoría de los japoneses…

Nuestros dos amigos extranjeros parecen confundirse más con la variedad religiosa en la que vivimos nosotros. Me hace gracia… hasta ahora jamás había pensando en cuán distintos somos los unos de los otros en el mundo…

-¿cuál es la diferencia entre Budismo y Shintoismo? – preguntó Wallace.

-Shintoismo es la veneración a la naturaleza, el Budismo es el culto a los antepasados. – respondió Takeru. - Se dice que uno nace como Shintoista y muere como Budista…

Dejé a los demás continuar con el tema, y caminé hasta dar la vuelta al templo. Di con el borde de un barranco, donde se podía ver el otro lado de la montaña…

Inhalé, y exhalé. Respiré profundo.

Me gusta hacer eso, simplemente concentrarme en respirar… mis problemas se van lejos…

No es tenga exactamente un problema, pero… no lo sé. No estoy siendo honesta. Y Taichi tampoco.

Sé que me quiere, pero me quiere exactamente igual que como yo lo quiero a él…

Como amigos.

¿Entonces deberíamos terminar nuestra relación?

Sí.

Cuando encuentre el momento adecuado…

Mi corazón es indeciso, no quiero dejarlo ir, pero no lo amo…

Tanto tiempo juntos, y lo único que quería era huir de la soledad.

Y ahora… para peor, me enamoro de alguien que ya tiene a otro alguien.

Ken es… es más tranquilo que Taichi, para empezar, y sé que es más cariñoso que Yamato, pues la misma Hikari me lo ha contado… es tímido, amable… y tiene un "algo"…

Un "algo" que no encontré ni en Yamato ni en Taichi, y sé no tienen ni Jou, ni Takeru, ni Koushirou, ni Iori, ni Daisuke… 

Bueno, supongo que ese "algo" incluye que es el único que gusta de chicas y no de chicos.

Ese es un GRAN punto a su favor.

-uh… ¿Sora?

Es él.

-no deberías venir por estos lados, es peligroso, está muy resbaladizo por la nieve…

Asiento. Es lindo que se preocupe por mí, incluso si sólo somos amigos… 

Di un paso atrás y ocurrió lo que Ken temía. 

Resbalé.

Por un segundo pensé que caería al vacío… pero Ken detuvo mi movimiento.

Me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia él, lejos del barranco. 

Caí sobre él.

Mis labios sobre los suyos.

…

Miré directo a sus ojos…

Tan azules como el cielo…

…

Nos separamos.

-pe… perdón. – logré murmurar, avergonzada.

-no… ¿estás bien?

-si, me salvaste…

Demasiado para menos de un minuto. A punto de morir y besar al chico que me gusta en el mismo momento.

Demasiado…

-de… debemos regresar con los demás… - dijo él, casi tartamudeando de los nervios.

-ajá, regresemos…

Nos mantuvimos en silencio y nos movimos lentamente, para evitar otro incidente.

¡Rayos! ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Sé que debería ignorarlo, porque fue un accidente, pero…

Dejé que Ken se moviera delante de mí, y toqué mis labios con los dedos.

Me gustó…

Me gustó mucho…

__

Fin del cuarto Archivo. 


	6. Primera Semana, día 5

****

I know something about love… 

Por: Ariadna.

__

Primera Semana: Día 5: Hikari.

¡El agua está heladisima!

Dios… Salgo tan rápido como me metí, ¿cómo es que los demás se bañan sin quejarse? 

¡hum! Ahora entiendo porque Mimi y Miyako prefieren tomar el sol… no quieren morir congeladas.

¡Pues yo tampoco!, así que tomo mi toalla y comienzo a disfrutar el día soleado…

Ah, un poco de relajo…

-¿qué fue lo que te pasó, Hikari?

Takeru me tapa la luz del sol, acercándose completamente mojado. Habrá visto mi reacción, de seguro.

-me tapas el sol… - me quejo. – y no me pasó nada, simplemente no me quiero bañar.

-ah… - se sienta a mi lado. - ¿pero segura que estás bien?

Levanto mi vista. Está preocupado… ¿por qué? Digo, he estado bien todos estos días, todo va bien…

-¿acaso Ken y tú discutieron? 

Giré mi vista, hacia las orillas del lado, donde los demás se divertían…

Ken conversaba con Iori. No parecía haber nada extraño en él… Daisuke se les acercó bruscamente y comenzaron una guerra de agua… Taichi y Michael se les unieron, y muy poco después, Jou, Yamato y Wallace… Mimi y Miyako murmuraban algo entre ellas, y Koushirou y Sora conversaban amenamente en otro rincón.

Nada parecía fuera de lo normal…

Pero…

-no, no discutí con Ken. – aclaré.

-ummm…

Takeru sigue a mi lado. Yo no digo nada, él tampoco.

Ken… no he tenido la oportunidad de discutir con Ken, porque me está evitando… y la verdad, no tengo ganas de hablar con él…

Siento como si él supiera lo que me pasa y por eso me evita, pero eso no es algo que le pueda explicar a Takeru, aunque sea mi mejor amigo.

-mejor ve a divertirte con los demás. – le aconsejo.

-supongo que si… - me alegro que me haga caso. – además, no quiero ser parte de ninguna 'charla de chicas'…

¿Uh? ¿Por qué dijo eso?

-¡Hikari!

Oh-ho… Mimi y Miyako se acercan a paso acelerado.

Me detengo un segundo a pensar si hacerme la dormida o salir arrancando…

Opto por lo segundo.

Comienzo a tomar mis cosas, pero una mano me agarra justo cuando comencé a correr…

¡Maldita Miyako por ser tan rápida!

-¿adónde vas, Hikari? Si acabamos de llegar al lago.

-eh, si, bueno… no quería exponerme al sol…

-¡pero si te hace bien! – me dice Mimi. – estás tan pálida…

Cuando sus manos rozan mis mejillas, me ruborizo y doy un paso atrás.

-um, es que… mi piel es delicada…

-pero en los desiertos del Mundo Digital siempre resististe bien.

-claro, aprovecha ahora y ponle algo de color a tu piel, ¡te verás genial!

Que horror de dúo… ¿por qué no van a molestar a Sora en vez? No tengo ánimos de soportar esto…

-Hikari… - el tono de voz de Mimi se puso serio. No… no quiero… - creo que te pasa algo malo… ¿estás bien?

¡gah! ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo que me pregunta lo mismo?

¡Claro que no estoy bien! Pero si no lo digo en voz alta, ¡es por algo! 

No quiero… que las cosas cambien…

Miyako también me mira con seriedad.

-parece… que todas las parejas han tenido problemas últimamente…

¿Qué?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-pues… - Miyako continuó. – Sora y Taichi no se hablan, y tú y Ken se están evitando, y Koushirou claramente ha actuado extraño alrededor de Yamato…

-al parecer sólo Takeru con Iori y Miyako y Michael están bien… - comenta Mimi.

¿Ehhhh?

-¿¿tú y Michael?? – miro a mi amiga sorprendida.

¡Ese tipo de historias son las que me pierdo cuando estoy desanimada!

-¿cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? – interrogué.

Miyako miró a Mimi con furia.

-¡Michael y yo no somos pareja! – afirmó, aunque no se veía muy convincente… el rojo en toda su cara la delataba, jaja. – sólo… no lo sé, aún no sé qué somos.

Iba a hacer más preguntas, pero tuve que callar. Parece que oyó su nombre, porque Michael no tardó en aparecer.

Miyako se puso aún más roja y fue con él cuando la llamó. Mimi la miró con una sonrisa y le dio ánimos para que aclararan el nivel de su relación…

Y yo me pregunto…

Mimi y Michael estuvieron saliendo por un tiempo… ¿cómo es que Mimi los deja estar juntos así no más? Pensé que aún lo quería…

-¿esta bien así? – le pregunto. – Michael y tú…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Michael y yo somos amigos, nada más. Mis gustos… cambiaron.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Cambiar de gustos? Eso tenía tantas variaciones… mis gustos cambiaron también, y no para bien…

Digo, porque se supone que tengo que querer a mi novio…

No pensar…

No pensar en cuán interesante sería si él fuera mujer.

Dios… ¡no debería pensar en eso!

Sé… sé que no hay nada malo con la homosexualidad, sino, no podría aceptar a la mayoría de mis amigos, pero…

Yo soy distinta a ellos, yo soy una chica.

Y mis amigas son todas _normales_…

No es justo.

-hey, Hikari…

-¿eh? – me nublé por un momento. – lo siento, estaba en las nubes…

-ya lo creo. – Mimi ríe, yo me sonrojo.

Ultimamente ella logra hacerme sonrojar demasiadas veces…

-pero volviendo a lo de Ken…

Suspiro. No dejará que el tema desaparezca…

-no hay nada malo entre Ken y yo, Mimi. Estamos tomándonos un tiempo a solas, a ver que pasa, nada más.

Me mira directamente a los ojos, tratando de averiguar si estoy mintiendo…

-ok, te creo, pero… eso mismo hicimos Michael y yo, y ya ves…

Asentí, pero no dije nada. 

Creo que… terminar lo de Ken y yo así, no sería tan malo…

Si tan solo ambos pudiéramos encontrar alguien después como Michael encontró a Miyako…

Si tan solo Mimi estuviera dispuesta…

__

Fin del quinto Archivo.


	7. Primera Semana, día 6

****

I know something about love… 

Por: Ariadna.

__

Primera Semana: Día 6: Michael.

Bostezo de nuevo…

-hey, ya es como la quinta vez que bostezas. – me dice Wallace, mirándome curioso. - ¿es que no dormiste anoche?

Murmuro entre dientes, pero prefiero no responder… 

No quiero hablar de eso.

Wallace se encoge de hombros y se adelanta a conversar con Daisuke. Iori está unos pasos antes platicando con Taichi y Ken. Los seis nos encaminábamos por el bosque, en busca de una cueva de la cual nos había comentado Ken. Supuestamente, el interior de la cueva daba a misteriosos túneles que por lo largo del camino y cansancio, la familia Ichijouji jamás había podido terminar de recorrer.

Los chicos decidieron tomar el riesgo y llegar hasta el final.

No sé que hago aquí.

…

Ah, si, mantenerme lejos de Miyako.

…

Sigh…

Yo… no pensé que ella se pondría a llorar cuando le dije que quería que fuésemos sólo amigos… 

Es… lo natural, ¿no?… Salí con su mejor amiga por un año completo… ella se parece demasiado a Mimi, sólo usé a Miyako para olvidarla, ese beso que nos dimos tres días atrás… no significó nada.

Pero lloró.

La hice llorar.

…

-¡hey, Michael! ¿¿En qué mundo estás?? – alguien me gritó.

Wallace y los demás ya llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, y yo estoy lejos aún.

Corrí para alcanzarlos y miré el lugar con detenimiento.

La verdad… para alguien que le desagrada la oscuridad, éste definitivamente no es su lugar. Con razón ninguna de las chicas quiso venir…

La curiosidad puede más en algunos hombres supongo. Aunque es extraño no ver a Koushirou acá… supongo que prefirió quedarse con Yamato. 

Wallace me palmea la espalda y me empuja dentro de ese gran hoyo negro que vinimos a recorrer.

Miro a mi amigo con detención. ¿Por qué está tan entusiasmado con este viaje? En la mañana tenía las mismas nauseas de todos los días desde que llegamos aquí… pero cuando le propusieron venir, cambió de ánimos. 

Extraño…

Sólo habían dos linternas, por lo que fui un par de pasos atrás de la que traía Taichi. Es más fácil distinguir su sombra que la de Ken, con todo ese cabello…

Daisuke comienza a contar alguna historia de terror de cuando fue a visitar a sus abuelos locos en Nagasaki, pero con eso sólo logra asustar a los insectos que nos rodean…

Comenzaron a pasar las horas…

Debo aceptar que luego que Daisuke y Wallace se cayeran y quedaran cubiertos en lodo el asunto comenzó a hacerme gracia. La cueva es realmente misteriosa, con extraños símbolos dibujados en las paredes, y sonidos que tenían hasta a Taichi con los nervios de punta.

Ken parecía el más divertido con nuestra excursión, conociendo ya todo el recorrido, o gran parte de él al menos. Al final todos comenzamos a contar anécdotas de alguna aventura infantil… que no involucrara digimons, claro. Somos algo más en la vida que niños elegidos, ¿no es así?

Como sea, justo tuve la mala idea de no traer un reloj conmigo, y por la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde que vimos por última vez la luz del sol, ya me había perdido entre las horas…

-¿no será mejor volver ya? – propuso Iori, igual de preocupado que yo. – debe haber oscurecido, y la cueva no nos está llevando a ninguna parte…

-hace sólo un rato que pasamos el punto hasta donde llegó la familia de Ken la última vez. – recordó Taichi. – no podemos echarnos atrás ahora, ¡hay que ver que hay más allá! 

Sentí un par de suspiros resignados, al parecer Taichi y Daisuke eran los únicos aún interesados.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un rato más, lo que atrajo a mis pensamientos nuevamente dos rostros femeninos… 

Cuando estoy con Mimi nunca hay silencio… sólo hubo silencio dos veces entre nosotros. Cuando le dije que me gustaba, y cuando ella rompió conmigo. 

Aún no sé muy bien que fue lo que hice para que ella decidiera acabarlo, pero respeté su decisión, siempre y cuando me dejara seguir siendo su amigo. Y así es ahora.

Pero ella no sale de mi cabeza.

Y Miyako…

Miyako merece estar con alguien más, como… Ken, si no fuera novio de Hikari, claro. O como Taichi, si no fuera novio de Sora… y sé que definitivamente Iori desearía estar a su lado, incluso si ahora él está con Takeru. Entonces… ¿por qué se fijó en mi?

¿Por qué se dejó llevar por mí cuando me sentí solo?

¿Por qué cometí semejante tontería de darle esperanzas?

Wallace me habló de eso ayer, después de que yo hablara con ella. Me dijo que tal vez todo era porque yo quería tener esperanzas de encontrar a alguien más, de dejar a Mimi en el pasado como ella había hecho conmigo, para seguir adelante. 

Pero no creo estar haciendo eso si beso a su mejor amiga, con lo parecidas que son… ¿no?

No lo sé…

El camino se está volviendo tedioso. Yo me quejo, Wallace se queja. Daisuke murmura algo relacionado con el poco espíritu de aventura de los extranjeros y yo suelto un respingo. 

-hace horas que no comemos, ni descansamos. No sabemos que hora es ni hacia donde vamos. Mi espíritu de aventura quiere irse a casa y tomar una ducha, Daisuke. ¡Estoy siendo práctico!

-es sólo un poco más, no te quejes tanto.

-cálmense ¿quieren? – pidió en tono serio Iori. - Si se pelean no resuelven nada. 

-¿pero y qué quieres que haga? – insistí. – ninguno de ustedes quiere volver a casa por temor a enfrentarse lo que sea que haya allá, ¡no por las ganas de quedarse acá!.

-¿de qué estás hablando? – irrumpe Taichi. - ¡eres tú el que vino aquí en primer lugar para no estar cerca de Miyako después de lo que hiciste!

-¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Miyako? – interrumpe Iori, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-nada, no sé a qué se refiere Taichi…

-claro, seguro que no. – replica él sarcástico. 

-no es como que tú puedas decir mucho más, Taichi. – sale a defenderme Wallace. – podrías haberte quedado disfrutando de la luz del sol con tu novia, ¿no? ¿Para qué venir para acá cuando ella está allá?

-no insinúes cosas de las que no sabes. – le advirtió Taichi, ya mucho más que enojado.

-_todo el mundo_ sabe que algo está funcionando mal ahí. – continuó mi amigo.

Y tragué saliva. Tal vez habíamos llegado demasiado lejos…

Escuchamos un carraspeo fuera de nuestra discusión. Todos nos giramos a ver a Ken. 

-les tengo malas noticias. – dijo, haciendo que todos calláramos a la vez. – estamos perdidos.

__

Fin del sexto Archivo.


	8. Primera Semana, día 7

****

I know something about love… 

Por: Ariadna.

__

Primera Semana: Día 7: Iori.

¡Es el colmo! 

Hace una hora que Ken anunció que nos habíamos perdido... ¿cómo podía ser eso? 

Ya debe haber pasado la medianoche, y Takeru y los demás han de estar preocupados buscando... ninguno de ellos sabe dónde está la cueva...

Y todos aquí no paran de discutir.

-aún no puedo entender, - exclamó Taichi. - ¿¿cómo rayos nos llegamos a perder?? ¡Se supone que conocías la cueva, Ken!

-les dije hasta que punto mi familia había llegado, - replicó Ken con voz irritada. - ustedes, o más bien, tú y Daisuke fueron los que sugirieron la idea de seguir adelante.

-hey, no me metan en su discusión, - exigió Daisuke. - yo no he dicho nada.

-pues deberías, ¿no? – interrumpió Michael. - ¡Es tú culpa!

-¿MI culpa? ¡Eres tú él que se puso a pelear con Taichi y nos distrajo en el camino!

Yo suelto un respingo. No es mi naturaleza involucrarme en peleas, pero Daisuke tiene razón, ES culpa de Michael.

-dejen todos de mirarme así. – insistió el americano, lanzando un suspiro. – ni siquiera tenía ganas de venir...

-pero viniste. – hice notar yo. – atente a las consecuencias.

-hey, ¿qué es esto? ¿"Hora de culpar al extranjero"? Vine, y tuve mis razones, ¡pero no fue mi culpa!

-si es culpa de alguien es de Ken y Taichi, ¿no? – agregó Wallace. – ellos llevan las linternas...

-¿y eso a que viene? 

-¡nos estaban guiando!

Podría haber visto la cara roja de Taichi si no fuera por la oscuridad que nos rodea. Habíamos apagado las linternas hasta tener claro que hacer... y eso no se veía como una solución pronta...

-pero fuiste tú el que comenzó a sacar temas distractivos mencionando mi relación con Sora, Wallace.

-¡fuiste tú el que sacó al tema MI relación con Miyako, Taichi! – contraatacó Michael.

Un momento...

-¡¿desde cuando Miyako y tú están en una relación?! – salté. 

-¡y a ti qué te importa? – fue su respuesta. - ¡tú estás con Takeru!

Me sonrojé.

Rayos... Takeru.

Claro, yo estoy con Takeru. Miyako es sólo una amiga... 

Pero...

-claro, así como van todos ninguna relación aquí va a durar... – murmuró Wallace.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso, americano? – ahora saltó Taichi. - ¡Sora y yo estamos muy bien!

Se escuchó un duro respingo de parte de Ken.

Todos nos giramos a él, Taichi ya furioso.

-¿tienes algo que decir, Ken?

-nada, que como dicen los demás, si estuvieras tan feliz con Sora, no hubiesen pasado toda la semana apartados.

-no pasamos toda la semana apartados. – replicó Taichi, ahora girándose a los demás. nadie lo quiso mirar a los ojos. - ¡no es así!

-claaaaro, - soltó Michael sarcástico. - tal cual como Iori se siente tan cómodo con Takeru que salta como animal celoso cada vez que alguien menciona el nombre de Miyako...

-no te metas en cosas que no sabes. – respondí, tan furioso como Taichi.

¡Se pasó de la raya!

-hey, ¿a qué vino eso? – intervino Daisuke, con expresión preocupada. – si estás con Takeru, no puedes pensar en alguien más, ¡mucho menos una chica!

-¿y qué tanto sabes tú? – le repliqué, ya harto. - Ni siquiera has estado en una relación antes.

-porque si llego a estar en alguna sería con alguien que quiero, no para olvidar a alguien más.

Ouch. 

Eso dolió...

Pero, no es que intente olvidar a Miyako con Takeru, no...

Logré captar las miradas de culpabilidad en Taichi y Ken justo al momento en que Daisuke les quitó una de las linternas y la encendió.

-ahora, si me disculpan. – dijo, con voz superior y seria. – YO voy a buscar una salida de este lugar.

Wallace le siguió el paso de inmediato, mientras los cuatro restantes nos quedamos un momento más para asimilar lo ocurrido recién. 

Si llegábamos a salir de la cueva, muchas cosas podrían cambiar...

Miyako y Takeru... a Miyako la quiero mucho, siempre ha tenido un rincón especial en mi corazón, puede que esté dejando mucho de lado a Takeru por ella...

Argh, darle la razón a Daisuke es bastante desagradable. Las expresiones de los cuatro dicen lo mismo.

Michael es el primero que veo recuperar la compostura y seguir al dúo de la linterna. Ken y Taichi intercambiaron miradas, y sentí que estaba interrumpiendo algo, así que me decidí a seguir a Michael.

Él me miró con una expresión distinta a la anterior llena de mal humor y sarcasmo. Pero no me urgía tanto hablar con él por el momento, me importaba más hablar con el cargador de la linterna adelante.

Wallace disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos para nivelarse con Michael, y yo me adelanté para alcanzar a Daisuke. Él no me miró cuando me acerqué, pero si pude sentir como se le erizaba la piel al sentirme cerca.

-perdón. – le dije.

-¿por qué? – replicó molesto.

-por... no lo sé. Pero tú tienes razón. – bajé la vista. – no deberíamos estar con alguien si pensamos en otras personas, y no deberíamos pensar en otras personas si ya estamos con alguien.

-¿y qué harás al respecto?

-lo correcto, te lo prometo.

Él asintió. 

La siguiente hora nos la pasamos en silencio. Era un silencio aún incómodo, pero todos estabamos pensando en nuestros propios problemas... 

Al rato después Daisuke encontró las marcas que la familia Ichijouji había dejado en el punto hasta donde habían llegado la última vez. Desde ahí los ánimos mejoraron y Ken pudo llevarnos a la salida.

Agotados y hambrientos finalmente llegamos a la cabaña a eso de las tres de la mañana. Está claro que no me embarcaré en una aventura como esa en mucho, mucho tiempo...

Al entrar al lugar Mimi y Koushirou estaban sentados en el living con expresión de ansiedad. Al vernos Mimi se lanzó sobre nosotros de inmediato, golpeándonos a cada uno en la cabeza luego de abrazarnos.

-¡¿dónde diablos se habían metido?! – nos gritó. 

Al escuchar el grito los demás emergieron por distintos lados. Yamato, Sora, Miyako y Jou habían salido a buscarnos por los alrededores y Hikari y Takeru estaban en esos momentos en una de las habitaciones. Todos nos bombardearon con preguntas y abrazos y me sorprendió ver un exceso de muestras de afecto entre mis amigos que antes no suponía que estuvieran ahí... 

Pero nada me importó… al ver la cara de Takeru y sentir su abrazo, sonreí.

__

Fin del séptimo Archivo.

****

Notas:

Um si, ya sé que no expliqué muy bien los sentimientos de Iori respecto a Takeru y Miyako, pero es que de eso me encargaré en los próximos caps, ya que los siguientes narradores son justamente Takeru y Miyako. Respecto a lo ocurrido en la cueva… realmente no me esperaba que fuera Daisuke finalmente la voz de la razón, sólo salió así ^^U sin embargo, me ayudó a mí a arreglar algunos de los líos amorosos, o más bien todos, porque cuando uno se arregla, uf, ¡todos se arreglan! (Lo digo para aquellos que todavía no se dan cuenta que esto no consiste en triángulos amorosos sino ¡una enorme cadena amorosa entre catorce personajes!).


	9. Segunda Semana, día 8

I know something about love… 

Por: Ariadna.

_Segunda Semana: Día 8: Takeru._

Me gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó.

En la cueva, quiero decir.

Las cosas han estado extrañas desde ayer. Taichi y Ken no dejan de intercambiar miradas durante las comidas, lo mismo Iori y Daisuke.

Iori ha estado terriblemente atento conmigo. No es que me moleste, claro, pero... es raro.

Es rara la manera en que Miyako y Michael han tratado de evitarse también. Miyako me contó lo que pasó hace unos días y no es para menos, pero aún así...

Ninguno de los que estuvieron en la cueva se han dirigido la palabra.

¿Habrán discutido? Aunque Taichi y Daisuke parezcan muy explosivos, con los años se han vuelto escasas las ocasiones en que dejan salir su verdadero enojo en público, al menos cuando el problema es con uno de sus amigos.

Iori no ha querido decirme nada...

-Hey, Takeru.

La voy de Daisuke me sacó del ensimismamiento.

-¿Necesitas algo, Dai?

Él cierra la puerta tras de si y quedamos a solas en la habitación. Parece que los demás fueron al lago nuevamente, hay mucho silencio en la cabaña.

-Umm. – se ve nervioso. – Verás... necesito hablarte.

-Creo que eso es lo que estamos haciendo. – repliqué en tono levemente burlón.

Él se molesta fácilmente con comentarios así, pero también logran relajarlo cuando está tenso. No por nada llevo tanto tiempo conociéndolo como para conocer uno u otro truco...

-¡Hablo en serio! – me gritó, más exasperado que de costumbre. – Rayos... 

Noto la línea cerrada que forman sus labios. No quiere mirarme a los ojos. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Lo siento. – me disculpé. Lo invité a sentarse junto a mi sobre la cama que compartimos Wallace y yo. - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Pasaron al menos doce minutos antes que él se decidiera efectivamente a decir palabra. 

Creo que alcancé a hacer mi lista de compras navideñas mentalmente con tanta espera... 

-Takeru...

-¿Si...?

Parezco muy paciente pero no lo soy. Si Daisuke no dice nada luego ¡Voy a golpearlo!.

Cierro los puños, su nerviosismo se me está pegando.

-Yo... – se pasó la mano por el cabello. – Quería hablarte de algo importante.

Giré mis ojos, pero no dije nada. 

Paciencia, paciencia...

¿De qué querrá hablar que le cuesta tanto?

-Es... Bueno, es algo que siento hace tiempo, y que creo...

Alguien golpeó la puerta. La cara de Iori se asomó levemente.

-Takeru, ¿Estás a...? – Notó mi compañía. – Oh, perdón por interrumpir si están ocupados.

A Iori se le nota muy fácilmente cuando está celoso. Me molesta un poco eso, y él lo sabe, pero supongo que no lo puede evitar.

Antes de yo decir algo, Daisuke se pone de pie.

-¡No es nada importante! – respondió acelerado. – Hablaremos en otra ocasión, los dejo solos.

-Pero... – y Daisuke abandonó el cuarto de un portazo. Suspiré. - ¿Cuál es su problema?

Iori no replicó, lo que se me hizo raro. Él por sobre todas las cosas siente celos por Daisuke. Vaya a saber alguien por qué, Iori sabe que sólo somos amigos...

-Pensé que estabas en el lago. – recordé, invitando a Iori sobre la cama donde hace un momento estaba Daisuke.

-Hay nubes oscuras afuera. – me contó. – al parecer lloverá en un rato.

-Y ahí se fueron nuestras vacaciones... – murmuré.

-Esperemos que sólo sea por hoy.

-Ajá.

Al contrario del silencio incómodo con Daisuke, Iori siempre me hace sentir calma. Él juega entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Por un momento la conexión se siente bien, aunque...

-Hablé con Miyako.

... Solo lo hace cuando no sabe cómo hablar de algo importante.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No ella, yo. – me corrige.

Suspiré y volví a preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Le hablé de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Le solté la mano.

Rayos, no me gusta sentir celos. No puedo controlarlos como Iori...

Sé muy bien cuales son sus sentimientos hacia Miyako. Él mismo me lo ha dejado saber en más de una ocasión, incluso cuando esa no es su intención.

¿Cómo puede él molestarse cuando estoy a solas con Daisuke y luego salir con un tema así?

-¿Y qué dijo ella? – interrogué, lleno de ansiedad.

-Lo que esperaba.

Alzé una ceja. Está muy calmado a pesar de notar mi molestia. 

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-Que dijera que me quiere como amigo, y nada más.

Mi expresión cambió, sin tener claro qué hacer. ¿Debería consolarlo por el rechazo de su amor de infancia? ¿Es eso lo que él quiere?

-Y le encontré la razón. – agregó.

¿Huh?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Tiene razón. Sólo somos amigos. Los mejores amigos, pero nada más.

-¿Entonces...?

Me tomó de improviso, colocando sus manos en mi mejilla y me besó.

Me aparté un poco, confuso. Sus ojos verdes estaba clavados en los míos.

-Discúlpame pro haber dudado de lo nuestro por un momento.

Aún aturdido por la espontaneidad, rara en él, no pude responder correctamente.

-... Uh, ok.

Él se ríe de mi torpeza y yo me sonrojo. Aún así, me siento bien.

No necesito de su parte profundizar nada más sobre lo nuestro o Miyako. Las cosas son como son, simplemente.

Ahora mi única duda es... ¿De qué habrá querido hablar Daisuke?

_Fin del octavo Archivo._

**Notas:**

Finalmente seguí este fic. Los siguientes dos capítulos ya están listos, así que los subiré en nada de tiempo, espero. Ahora bien, durante la segunda semana la línea del fic va por arreglar la cadena amorosa y estabilizar a los personajes, pero claro, no todo es tan fácil...


	10. Segunda Semana, día 9

I know something about love… 

Por: Ariadna.

_Segunda Semana: Día 9: Miyako._

Aún no estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer.

Mimi insiste, pero no sé... Realmente no sé.

-No pierdes nada. – me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en emparejarme con Michael?

-Porque ambos son mis amigos y estoy harta de verlos solos cuando pueden estar juntos. – aseguró, muy confiada.

Como si fuera tan fácil...

-Vamos, Miya, ¿Dónde están tus ánimos?

-Guardados en el ropero de mi casa. – repliqué, malhumorada. - ¡No quiero hacer esto, Mimi!

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si te encanta el karaoke!

Y me empujó al escenario.

Estábamos los catorce en el limitado espacio de la sala principal. Desde ayer llovía a cantaros afuera, y tuvimos que encontrar entretención en las cosas más extrañas...

Después de almuerzo estábamos tan tremendamente aburridos que Mimi se las ingenió para "crear" una máquina de karaoke. 

Llámese, conectar los parlantes del portátil de Koushirou con su discman.

El micrófono, si, no tengo ni idea de donde salió. Todos conocemos la fascinación de Mimi por el karaoke, pero no creo que llegue al extremo de andar cargando con un micrófono para todas partes en caso que se dé la ocasión.

Al menos eso espero.

Miré a mi alrededor desde el "escenario" (Un piso en una de las esquinas de la sala). Todos sonreían esperando mi canción, incluso Michael...

Suspiro profundo.

Aquí voy.

**********

I know something about love  
You've gotta want it bad  
If that guy's got into your blood  
Go out and get him

**********

La canción no me es para nada extraña. Mimi suele tararearla todo el tiempo. Michael, y creo que Wallace, también. ¿Será una canción famosa allá en Estados Unidos? ¿O es que mi amiga adora tanto la letra que terminó contagiándola a los otros dos y a mi también?

**********

If you want him to be the very part of you  
That makes you want to breathe  
Here's the thing to do

**********

Al principio no lo noté, pero la cara de Michael ya no mostraba precisamente felicidad. Ni remotamente cerca de eso...

¿Por qué? Pensé que le gustaba esta canción...

Wallace tampoco sonríe. Se nota nervioso, más aún por estar al lado de Michael...

Miro a Mimi, pero ella no me presta atención. Ella mira a Michael también, y él... Se ve enojado... O peor... ¿Furioso?

**********

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

**********

Solté el micrófono cuando lo vi a él salir de la casa. 

No sé qué piensan los demás, pero no me importa.

Sólo me preocupa él...

Si, ya sé que es un estúpido. Me dijo que el beso que nos dimos estuvo mal, y me hizo llorar...

No debería tener esperanzas a estas alturas, pero... No lo puedo evitar.

Me detuve al ver la torrencial lluvia caer con fuerza un paso fuera del porche. Michael está parado en un rincón, dándome la espalda.

-Mimi te dijo que cantaras esa canción, ¿No es así?

Suena sumamente molesto. No sé si querer contestar...

-No pensé que fuera importante. – murmuré, incómoda.

Tengo frío. Ojalá Michael se decida por hablar de esto adentro.

-Esa canción es su canción. – dijo, de pronto.

-¿Uh?

Noté como presionó sus puños sobre la baranda. 

-No sé que le gusta tanto de esa canción. – continuó. – No hay nada referente a ella en la letra, pero... Es su canción.

-¿De Mimi? – interrogué.

Tuve la sensación de una muralla cayendo sobre mi. 

¿Aún está enamorado de Mimi? ¿Cómo puede ser? No es justo amar a alguien tan intensamente y no ser correspondido...

Justo como yo con él...

-No deberías cantar su canción. – finalizó.

Yo lancé un respingo.

-¡Es sólo una estúpida canción! – exclamé.

Me tapé la boca segundos después, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Argh, todo sería más fácil si me gustara, no sé... Iori, por ejemplo, él me tiene paciencia para estas cosas... O tal vez Takeru...

Pero Takeru es asunto olvidado. Un sentimiento que se fue al tacho de la basura en el momento que me enteré que es gay.

Sigh... Los hombres son un problema.

Michael se volvió a mi, pero nuestras miradas siguieron sin encontrarse.

-Quiero que cantes tu canción.

-¿Mi...?

-Sea cual sea. – me aseguró. Y en eso tomó mi mano. – No quiero compararte con ella. Tú eres distinta.

Y la quieres a ella, ¿No es verdad? 

Siento que perdí la guerra sin siquiera tener oportunidad de luchar...

-Y me gusta que seas distinta.

...

Ok, eso no lo entendí.

-¿Te gusta que sea distinta? – interrogo, dudosa.

Él asiente, presionando su mano con la mía. Está tibia, a pesar del frío...

-No quiero que seas un reemplazo.

Yo sigo sin entender... Y... Michael no me quiere soltar...

-Yo sé algo sobre el amor, - murmuró, acercándose más a mi.

Su aliento es tibio también, se siente rico...

-¿Ah, si? – sonreí.

-Si, es inexplicable...

Y tiene toda la razón. 

Ahora sólo me queda buscar mi propia canción... Sobre Michael y yo...

_Fin del noveno Archivo._

**Notas:**

Tal como supusieron, la "canción de Mimi" es aquella que da título a este fanfic. La verdad que la letra no tiene mucho que ver salvo que es una canción de amor como tantas otras, pero simplemente me gusta, y creo que calza el título con lo que ocurre en esta historia...

Ahora, el siguiente POV viene a ser de... tan, tan, tan... No pienso decirlo, pero ya debería ser obvio ^_**~**


	11. Segunda Semana, día 10

I know something about love… 

Por: Ariadna.

_Segunda Semana: Día 10: Mimi._

Nunca me ha gustado escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

En serio, no me gusta.

...

Bueno, tal vez un poco. ¡Pero sólo un poco!

Y esa es la medida normal, ¿No es así?

Como sea, no es a propósito.

En este caso, por ejemplo, simplemente había regresado a la casa por un chaleco, ya que aunque dejó de llover sigue haciendo mucho frío. ¿El problema? Hikari y Ken estaban en medio de lo que parece una conversación privada en la habitación donde tengo mi ropa. No quise ni interrumpir ni inmiscuirme. 

No es mi culpa que las paredes sean tan delgadas que se pueda oír todo... Y que la puerta esté entreabierta...

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – la voz levemente alterada de Hikari fue lo primero en llamar mi atención.

-Creo que es lo mejor. – replicó Ken, su voz más reconocible pues estaba tranquilo. – Sé que sientes lo mismo.

Un momento de silencio y Hikari pareció respirar profundo para calmarse.

-Comprendo. – dijo al fin, ahora en un hilo de voz.

¿Estará bien? Tengo la tendencia de preocuparme por ella sobremanera este último tiempo...

-¿No podemos esperar a regresar a Odaiba? – pidió ella.

-¿Por qué? – replicó él.  – Estaríamos mintiéndole a los demás. 

-Si, pero... – soltó un respingo. – Quiero tener la oportunidad de evitar hablar del tema con Miyako, Sora y Mimi. ¡Especialmente Mimi!

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me entere de lo que sea que estén hablando? Me duele que Hikari no confíe en mi. Sé guardar muy bien un secreto.

...

Bueno, tal vez no tanto.

Pero cuando revelé esa vez que Sora y Taichi comenzaron su noviazgo fue porque pensé que todos sabían. Viviendo yo lejos me supongo que para cuando me llegan las noticias todo el mundo está enterado...

Y Jou me había prometido decirle a todos de su homosexualidad cuando se me escapó de los labios...

Y tampoco fue mi culpa el haber encontrado en una posición comprometedora a Yamato y Koushirou en esa ocasión. Y fue tan sorprendente que tenía que contarle al menos a Sora y Miyako. Si ellas les dijeron a los demás estaba fuera de mis manos...

...

Ok, tal vez no soy para nada buena guardando secretos después de todo.

-¿Quieres esperar a que Mimi vuelva a Estados Unidos para no tener que lidiar con ella? – interrogó Ken, dudoso. – No lo entiendo. 

_Yo tampoco_, pensé para mi.

-Es una amiga menos con la cual hablar respecto a esto. – Hikari respondió, seca. 

-No será fácil para mi tampoco. – él dijo.

-Lo sé, por eso insisto en que esperemos. Mi hermano te matará.

Uf, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Digo, si Taichi no lo mató al momento de enterarse que él y Hikari eran novios, no veo qué puede ser tan malo...

Es gracioso eso. Hasta Daisuke sintió miedo de acercarse a Hikari en su momento por culpa del puño amenazador del hermano mayor... Taichi es así, muy macho cuando hay que tratar con hombres, pero cuando se trata de chicas... Se derrite enseguida. Si yo fuera a cortejar a su hermanita, no se le ocurriría ni siquiera alzar su voz.

... ¿¿Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando??

Ah, de vuelta a la conversación...

-Taichi conoce mejor mis sentimientos que yo mismo. – explicó Ken.

Hikari suspiró.

-¿No hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

-Sabes que te quiero mucho, Hikari. – habló él. – Pero...

-Si, ya sé. – su mal humor se sintió claramente. – Tienes razón, dejémoslo así.

No sé muy bien porqué, pero cuando Ken salió de la habitación no atiné a esconderme. Creo que no sentí la necesidad de hacerlo...

Cruzamos miradas por unos segundos, dedicándome él una tímida sonrisa. Luego caminó por mi lado y siguió su paso.

Entré al cuarto para encontrar a Hikari de espaldas a mi. 

Por primera vez en mi vida no supe qué decir.

Y de pronto escuché sus sollozos.

Hikari... ¿Lloraba?

No supe si ir por Ken, Taichi o Sora, o quien fuera... No estoy acostumbrada a tratar con el llanto, que no sea el mío al menos. La semana pasada me avergoncé de mi misma por no saber apoyar a Miyako por el asunto de Michael, por eso me empeñé tanto en emparejarlos después.

Pero esto...

Di un paso hacia atrás y ella finalmente me escuchó. Al girarse pude ver que sus ojos aún no estaban rojos, pero si había en ellos muchas lágrimas a punto de caer.

-¿Por qué...? – murmuró ella, antes de caer de rodillas y cubrirse la cara con las manos. - ¿Por qué, de todos, tienes que ser tú quien me vea así?

En vez de decidirme a interrogarla para saber cuál rayos era su problema conmigo, me acerqué y la abracé.

La abracé para darle a entender que ella me importaba a pesar de eso, y que si quería llorar lo hiciera con todas sus fuerzas. 

Y así fue.

Lloró durante media hora antes de calmarse, y después quedarse dormida en mis brazos.

Debo decir, se veía angelical así...

...

Y me decidí. Cuando despertara le diría de mis sentimientos.

De mis sentimientos por las mujeres en general y por ella en particular.

Haría caso de la canción que siempre tarareo, que por algo es mi favorita. Habla de atreverse y arriesgarse por lo que uno quiere... A ver si así obtengo algo de suerte...

Cuando ella despierte...

_Fin del décimo Archivo._


End file.
